


"love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs"

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Teen Angst, dead love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: How could Juliet, even for a brief moment, go on without her Romeo?
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	"love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs"

Percy Jackson sits atop Poseidon’s Cabin. The New York wind is uncharacteristically chilly in the nighttime. Summer vacation is almost over and while most are sad to leave, Percy’s nervous.

His heart beats loudly in his ears. The uneven, rhythmic beating near deafening to him, but silent to everyone else. The cleaning harpies have been released. He’s pretty confident that he could take them in a fight if he had to, but would be shocked if they noticed him.

The stars in the sky shine down on him. Most Gods, never asleep, walk the Earth at this point—looking for their next mortal to latch onto. His mother was a victim to a God’s charm—so were the mortal parents of every demigod here.

He laughs, short and bitter. He understands the appeal of the God: they’re mythical. To most, they’re fairy tales. The unlucky have them as absentee mothers and fathers.The unlucky must suffer the consequences.

And Percy knows that he’d fall for a God. In a way, he already has. Luke’s illustrious desire for power and control, his need to be remembered, the war he brought upon the Earth—in the most mortal of ways, Luke Castellan was a God.

Though, now he’s dead. The nights spent atop buildings like this, the nights out at sea, the mornings spent sneaking back in—they’re in the past. He’d be the sordid affair of the second titanomachy; the unbeknownst Romeo and Juliet of their era.

It’s a dark chapter in his history; one Percy’s not keen on leaving behind just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly inspired by I Lived by OneRepublic


End file.
